


Lessons in Sword Fighting

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Biting, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Jokes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Swordfighting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto decides to it would be safer to fight with his katana, he doesn't want to accidentally shoot one of his friends. But his sword is way too small, so Gladio decides to offer up a safer option. A giant sword that Prompto can swing, but he isn't good at it. Later, Gladio offers to teach him how to handle a big sword.





	Lessons in Sword Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like any of the kinktober lists I saw laying around, so I made my own with a bunch of different ones. 
> 
> Day 1: deepthroating and spanking 
> 
> And of course, a nice side of size difference 
> 
> I had someone read it but it's not edited and it got a little out of hand, with all the plot

Prompto pants softly as he takes another shot. It's been difficult to properly attack, because the other three are moving amongst each other so much. He's used to bigger enemies, but these things are kind of small and hard to aim at, and he's had near misses on all of their heads repeatedly.

It's nerve racking.

So he decides not to keep this up. He needs to get more close range. His knife is pretty small, but at least he can help out. He joins the fray, slashing at the creatures alongside Noctis first, then Gladio when the group shifts. 

“What the fuck do you think you're going to accomplish with that?” Gladio asks, fending something off of Prompto's back. “That thing is small, you're not doing any damage. Missing all your shots from a distance was honestly safer.” 

Prompto huffs softly, rolling his eyes. “Why don't you just give me a bigger sword then?” he asks. He easily banishes his blade and catches the sword Gladio tosses to him, using the momentum of the throw to completely take out the enemy in front of him. “Sorry, not all of us have something to compensate for,” he says before running off to help his prince again. 

He can only faintly hear whatever quip Gladio sent back his way, though it is most likely not too kind. He smirks, continuing to fight. It's a big of a strain on his...well...everything, he's not used to wielding such a heavy weapon for as long as he is, but he doesn't mind too much. It's turned the battle around, and soon enough, he's picking up the resources a few of the creatures dropped. He isn't sure what they need potions and gil for, but apparently they pick up enough of it. He drops the sword back into the Armiger, groaning as he stretches his arms over his head. 

_ That _ fucked up his shoulders for sure. He hasn't been practising enough with big swords, he realizes. Maybe he can ask Gladio for a little one on one practise with it. He grunts when the big guy pats him on the back, asking him where he learned his “shitty” technique, then blushes and rubs the back of his neck. 

“It's this really cool thing I learned how to do called: improvising. It's what I do when you're all so clustered up I can't really help. I'm not gonna sit back and just be a cute little healer.” Prompto grins at him and nudges him off. “Don't knock my technique unless you're planning on teaching me a better way.” 

Gladio rolls his eyes and grins, tossing an arm around Prompto's shoulders. “Sure. I'll teach you a thing or two about dealing with big swords. Once we've got the hotel room I'll take you down to the nearest campsite for some training. Private, one on one.” 

Prompto blushes lightly, feeling like there's something else Gladio is implying but...nah, definitely not. He grins and nods. “Sounds good. But go easy on me, I'm already kind of sore.” He leans into Gladio as they walk, the blush not leaving his cheeks. He can't believe this is happening. He's done a lot of one on one training with Gladio before, but never with weapons like this. 

Fuck, he kind of hopes that look in Gladio's eyes isn't about literal swords. 

He'd love to handle Gladio's sword. 

Aha, he's so fucked. 

Prompto is quiet on the ride to the hotel, head tipped back against his seat and just watching the scenery pass by. He's too caught up in thought about just how _ hot _ it would be if Gladio was taking him out to the campsite to nail him. He might have to make sure he has what they need just in case. 

No no, he reminds himself, Gladio is totally into girls and this is just a lesson in his sword fighting technique because he's completely and utterly rusty. That's it. Maybe he should invite Noctis along, so he doesn't embarrass himself in front of their gorgeous, bodice-ripper-cover friend. It's actually not fair, he thinks, turning his attention down to his phone, pretending to scroll through his Kwehtter feed. Nothing catches his eye. It doesn't seem like anyone is posting much at the moment. 

And then there's the deep rumble of Gladio's voice in his ear, making him jump. 

“Wait, what?” he asks, turning around. He gets on his knees on the seat, leaning over his headrest to give Gladio his full attention. 

“I said, you seem kind of distant. Are you okay? Maybe we should wait a few days to train, since you seem kind of messed up just from running around with that blade. We'll start small, work your way up to the big leagues. You need more stamina, though, if that tired you out.” 

“What? No, no, that didn't tire me out. I was thinking about Cindy, _ if you must know _. Just wondering what my beautiful goddess will think when I show her that I can handle the big swords now too. Think she'll be impressed?” Prompto asks. “Big guns, big swords. I think that's pretty cool,” he says, flexing one arm and raising an eyebrow. “I mean, I practically flexed off my sleeves.” 

No, he's definitely not just showing Gladio his muscles. 

“Yeah, pipsqueak, she's totally gonna be into that.” Gladio's voice is gruffer than before, almost annoyed even. “If that's what you want to do, then you'll need to work hard.” He smirks, looking at the blushing blond. “So we're definitely on for tonight, then.” 

“Yeah. Looking forward to it.” Prompto flips around in his seat and shrinks down in it, hoping his cheeks aren't the colour they _ feel _ like they are, because that would be the worst. He knows Noctis knows, but Ignis doesn't need to know about his ridiculous crush that is definitely not going anywhere anytime soon. 

Even if it feels like Gladio is implying other things. 

When they get to the hotel, they all help to carry things up. They only have enough gil for one hotel room, which means they have to share a bed. Not that Prompto minds, he and Noct are always paired up because Noctis could sleep through the apocalypse, so Prompto's obnoxious sleep cuddles don't bother him. 

Well, he's only half right this time. 

No, instead, Gladio decides that _ they _ will be sharing a bed, so they don't wake up their bedmates later if they came in later. 

“Don't look at me like that, shortcakes. I know you're practically in love with sleeping beauty, but we can't wake them up if we come in later. I think you can deal with it for one whole night,” Gladio mutters, eyes annoyed. 

Prompto flinches a little, then shrugs. “That's not it, I thought you didn't like it when I clung to you like a koala.” He hums softly, taking the keys to the regalia. “We'll just take this just in case. I don't want to be riding the chocobos back in the dark if there's demons around.” He flops onto Noctis' back and grins, watching him playing his game. 

“See ya later, Noct.” 

“See ya. Show me what Gladio taught you, so I can show you the right way to do it later,” Noctis mumbles, paying more attention to his game than what Prompto is saying. He blushes when he feels a slight kiss on his shoulder, though, before Prompto is getting up. 

Prompto follows Gladio back out to the car, climbing into the driver's seat. He starts the car, and he drives to the nearest camp without much help. It's easier to focus on the road when the object of your affection is sitting right there and you can't look at him or _ something might come up _ and that would be very awkward. 

It's a relief when he sees the familiar glow of the runes of a safe area. He parks, badly, and jumps out without even opening a door. 

“So, what are we gonna start with?” 

“We're going to start with what your scrawny little ass can do. You're gonna show me again, and then I'll show you how to fix the problem.” Gladio grins at him, shedding the shirt he's wearing. “Gonna get pretty sweaty, don't wanna make Iggy's job harder. Yours too,” he says, pointing at the ground. Prompto blushes darkly, but sheds his shirt anyway. 

“Ready whenever you are.” 

“Awesome.” 

Gladio summons one of the blades, handing it off to Prompto. “Show me how you're supposed to swing it.” 

Prompto does, but something feels off and damn it's hurting his shoulders. Suddenly, Gladio's arms around wrapped around him, hot hand gripping the blade around Prompto's. He can't help but notice just how _ fucking big _ they are. His hot breath fans over Prompto's ear as he explains something that Prompto is not listening to. 

He turns his head, and Gladio's face is right there. 

His lips are right there. 

Prompto would panic and let go but his hands are being held where they are. He takes a deep breath, then decides that he has to do it. Because it really feels like Gladio was flirting with him, and as long as that's not a real sword in his pocket, he's proving it with his body too. 

He kisses Gladio as hard as he can, moving into it as he does. The blade disappears from his hands in a sudden burst of light, but it just makes it easier to turn in his arms and kiss him harder and deeper, hands moving to cup Gladio's cheeks. 

Gladio's scruff is rough on his palms, and he loves the feeling. He's wanted to touch him like this forever, kiss him. Feel Gladio's tongue in his mouth. Gods, it feels so much better than Prompto ever imagined it could possibly feel. 

His calloused hands on Prompto's waist, gripping and pulling him until his legs are wrapped tightly around Gladio's hips, their bodies smashed together. He's wanted to kiss Gladio for so long and Gladio is here, kissing him back. He pulls his head back and looks over his face. 

“Fuck,” he groans, leaning to give him another sloppy kiss. 

Their lips separate again briefly. 

“I think I can do that,” Gladio responds, grabbing a handful of Prompto's hair and yanks his head back. He bites and nips along his neck, leaving dark marks to claim him, show the world that Prompto is absolutely his now. “You mentioned earlier that you thought I was compensating for something. I'm gonna show you how absolutely not compensating I am.” He bites Prompto's lip lightly, tugging softly before pushing his tongue into Prompto's mouth, loving the muffled moan he gets. 

Prompto pulls away and nods. “Fuck, yeah, show me.” He slides down Gladio's body as he slowly puts him down. He drops to his knees, looking up at him with big eyes. Gods, Gladio is so hot, and apparently not straight, and it must be Promtpo's birthday with all this going his way. He watches Gladio pull out his half hard cock, pushing his pants to his knees. 

Prompto's mouth waters when he sees it, reaching up and stroking it slowly. “You're so fucking big, Gladdy. I can't believe I've never had this in my mouth before,” he says. “Or my ass. Gods, both. You gotta give me both.” 

“Let's start with your mouth, then.” Gladio smacks his cock against Prompto's lips, watching as his mouth falls open. “Good boy.” He grabs Prompto's hair, pushing until his balls are pressed against Prompto's chin, completely surprised that he took the whole thing without complaint. “Damn. Noct said you were a slut, but I wasn't expecting this.” He slowly pulls out then thrusts back in, smirking softly. 

“Fuck, just push me back if you need me to stop, because I plan to take full advantage of you until then.” 

Prompto would nod, but he absolutely can't, especially when Gladio is holding is hair tighter, thrusting in faster and harder. He's choking and moaning around his cock, loving the feeling. He reaches up, grabbing Gladio's hips and pulling him closer, moving his head to meet Gladio's thrusts as well as he can. 

He chokes out a gasping breath when Gladio pulls out, coughing slightly. “Fuck,” he moans softly, moving in to press kisses softly along his cock. “Gods, you're amazing. Your dick is so fucking good,” he whispers, looking up at him. He loves the way Gladio groans, as if Prompto is the hottest thing he's ever seen before. He meets Gladio's eyes as he takes his sock all the way to the base once more, sucking hard. 

Gladio's fingers tangle in his hair once more, pushing his face down and holding him there. Prompto gags a little, reaching up to dig his fingers into his hips. Tears well into his eyes, but damn it feels so good that he can't bring himself to push him away. Gladio pulls out slightly, then thrusts back in, fucking his face even more roughly than before. He loves the way Prompto's throat feels constricting around his dick as he chokes and gags, loves how hot his mouth is. 

“Fuck, you're a slut. How'd you learn to deep throat like this, huh? Bet you practised on a whole line of dudes, didn't you? Got off as they came down your throat. You just love when they use you until you can't speak, huh?” Gladio's voice gets rough, and his hips stutter when Prompto moans around his cock. He moans again, loving Gladio's reactions to it. 

He hopes he comes soon, though, his knees are getting sore and the position is kind of awkward. Prompto grunts softly when Gladio's thrusts become uneven, making it more difficult for him to breathe between them, but he loves that even more. 

By the time Gladio is coming down his throat, he's a little bit light headed. He swallows hard, slowly pulling off. His swallows and takes a few deep breaths. He grins up at him, then looks down at his cock again. 

“Well, your sword is definitely pretty big,” he teases, winking at him. 

Gladio rolls his eyes and shoves his face, causing Prompto to rock fully back on his haunches. “That was bad. And you should feel bad.” He takes his pants off the rest of the way, then looks down at Prompto. “Why don't you run down to the car and get something you can lay on? Like one of the sleeping bags? Scraping up your hands in knees doesn't feel like the best way to go.” 

Prompto perks up. “Oh, yeah, definitely. Be right back.” He gets up quickly, heading down to their car. He grabs his sleeping bag and pillow, not wanting to get anything gross on the other twos stuff. He heads back quickly. “Tell me ya got lube, because otherwise this is gonna be a lot more difficult. I mean, I probably have some laying around in the Armiger.” He lays out his sleeping bag and wiggles out of his tight jeans, setting them aside. “How do you want me? I'm pretty good in any position, at least that's what I'm told. Never a bad view.” 

Gladio smirks softly. “I want you on your knees. I heard from a little birdy that you like a little slapping action on your ass.” 

Prompto's cheeks turn bright pink, but he nods. “Well, Noct's right.” He grins, getting down. He hugs the pillow to his chest, resting his head on it. “Hurry, I'm super pent up and I've wanted your dick for-fucking-ever.” 

The first slap surprises him, draws a yelp from his lips. He spreads his legs a little wider, groaning softly. He hopes Gladio hits him again, hopes he fucks him soon. He just wants to be fucked so hard that he forgets how good it would feel to fuck anyone else. 

Gladio slaps his ass again and again, loving how pink the freckled flesh is turning. He loves the way Prompto is moaning and wiggling beneath him, practically begging for more without actually asking for it. He doesn't want to take too long, though, wants to get back to their hotel room before night falls. 

“Patience, blondie, patience. When you're learning how to sword fight, you have to learn when the best chance to strike your opponent is.” Gladio smirks, leaning over Prompto's back to kiss him deeply. He digs his fingers into Prompto's hip, grinding against his ass, loving the soft, muffled moans. He takes advantage of them, slips his tongue inside Prompto's mouth, groaning into his lips. 

“You're beautiful,” he whispers as he pulls away, moving to suck and bite his shoulder, marking Prompto as his own, at least until the marks fade away. Maybe he'll make more, especially if Prompto is always going to be this eager to take him. He leans back, pulling a bottle of lube from the armiger. 

Gladio pours lube on his ass, watches it drip in and disappear between those plush cheeks. He spreads his ass, rubbing his cock over his hole, spreading the lube around. He loves the soft moan that it draws from Prompto. He's so sensitive. “Fuck, your ass is so nice, Prom. Makes me want to tug you back on my cock by your hair. And maybe I will, I bet you'd love it.” He slicks himself up properly, reaching up with his clean hand to grab a handful of blond locks. 

Prompto groans loudly, leaning his head back. He relaxes, anticipating how good it will feel to have him inside. Definitely the biggest cock he's ever taken before, and just that is enough to make his mouth water. He moans softly as Gladio pulls him back by his hair, just barely entering him before yanking him back so he takes him completely. Prompto cries out at the abrupt intrusion, pain and pleasure melting his brain. He clenches down around him, head still pulled back and exposing his throat. 

He almost wishes that someone else was there to fuck his mouth. It's the one thing that would really make this perfect. He loves the ache, loves the slight burn. He moans, doesn't even bother trying to keep himself quiet. If someone happens across them now, then it would be their problem, not his. 

Gladio's thrusts are animalistic and rough, his hips snapping forward and making loud slapping sounds as they impact Prompto's soft ass. “Fuck, Prom,” he growls, bending over him. He speeds up at Prompto's moaned urging, not wanting to deny him. He finally lets go of Prompto's hair, letting his face fall back to his pillow. He wants both hands on Prompto's slender hips, wants to pull him back with more control. 

“Gladdy! Fuck, your cock feels so good, fuck, fuck,” Prompto moans. He moves a hand underneath him, gripping his cock and stroking himself to the same speed that Gladio is thrusting into him. And god, is turns his moans into pleasured screams. He comes hard, his entire body shaking with the intensity of it. 

And as he slumps forward, Gladio's cock is still slamming into his ass, oversensitivity yanking moans from his lips. He loves how it feels, it's always been a favourite of his, to be fucked like this, but damn the stretch makes it so much fucking better. 

He rocks back against Gladio, gripping the pillow tightly. “Fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, clenching down hard again. 

And Gladio loses what little control he had been holding. His thrusts lose rhythm, and he's fucking Prompto harder and harder, thrusting deep before coming, nails drawing blood from Prompto's hips. He leaves shallow scratches, groaning loud and low as he gives one last hard thrust and empties his balls inside him. “Fuck, fuck, Prompto, your ass is so hot,” he mutters, burying his face in Prompto's hair. 

Slowly, when he regains his ability to move, he pulls back, soft cock slipping from Prompto's gaping ass. 

“Fuck,” Prompto gasps, shivering at the feeling. He rolls onto his side, smiling up at him. “I knew this wouldn't just be any old sword lesson. What am I supposed to tell Noct about the fact that you didn't teach me anything?” 

Gladio shrugs. “Not my problem. Pretty sure you've banged prince charming before, though. You could just tell him the truth.” 

“Meh, that's not as fun.” 

Prompto grins and pulls him down into a kiss. “Let's go back before we have to wake him up to go to bed.” 

“He can deal. If I want to press up to you and kiss you for a little longer, I will.” 

Gladio pulls Prompto into a sitting position, kissing him hard and deep, deciding he likes the feeling of kissing him. Prompto's lips are soft and sweet, tasting like whatever awful chapstick he put on that day. And fuck he just wants more. 

Gladio devours him, sliding his tongue into Prompto's mouth and taking more and more until Prompto's pulling away, panting and spit connects their lips. 

“I love you,” Prompto whispers, an admission long in the making. “I love you. You don't have to reciprocate, but I love you. I'm okay with being friends or friends with benefits, or whatever you want it to be, though.” 

Gladio is quiet for several long seconds. He takes a deep breath, touching Prompto's cheek lightly. “I don't feel the same way, but I'm not saying I can't. Date me. Let me take you out.” 

Prompto looks up at him, then slowly nods. 

“Yeah. Actually, yeah, I'd really like that,” Prompto says with a bright smile. “You know my number,” he jokes, giving him bad finger guns afterwards. 

And Gladio laughs, pressing his forehead into Prompto's shoulder. “You're such a dumbass, shortcakes.”


End file.
